


untitled goose fic (ruffled feathers remix)

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [71]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Goose Fucking, Jason Todd is Goose, Other, POV Jason Todd, Size Difference, is it beastiality if the animal character is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Everything is the same except Jason is a goose. And Dick fucks him anyway.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Exchange Fics [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	untitled goose fic (ruffled feathers remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled goose fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091583) by [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus). 



> ok it's not so much a remix as a porn parody? Because y'all definitely needed to read about Dick fucking a goose. So I'm here to provide. You're welcome.
> 
> thanks for the permission and opportunity to transform your glorious fic, notictus! I hope this doesn't scar you too badly.
> 
> Shoutout to stevie for the super quick last-minute beta!

They stumble into Dick's apartment like clumsy teenagers who are too horny to look where they're going. Well, maybe that's because they're two adults who are too horny to look where they're going. And maybe also because Dick is a slob and leaves his stuff lying around everywhere.

If Goose trips over a sneaker and cracks his head open, it's gonna be on Dick. Ironic, really. _Try explaining_ that _to Bruce, Golden Boy. He's gonna be pleased to know Goose is dead because of you. Dead for the second time, that is._

All of Goose's spiteful thoughts drain out of his head when Dick's fingers curl around the collar of his jacket and slide it down his wings. Goose shivers and shakes his tail feathers.

Somehow they make it to Dick's bedroom in one piece. Dick has left a trail of gloves and boots and pieces of his suit in his wake, the way he does when he's getting laid and there's no second to waste. Goose has observed him long enough with his supermodel girlfriends to know the signs. He smirks. 

Flapping his wings, Goose leaps onto the bed and presses his feet into the mattress, one after the other. He finds it lacking. Too soft, but then again, what did he expect of Dick, who is both used to a lavish lifestyle and who doesn't care enough about his own well-being to take proper care of it?

Goose is going to have to change that if this is to become a regular thing between them. _If_ that's where they're headed. Not that Goose is gonna bet on that. For now, he shelves the idea. Or it evaporates as he looks back over at Dick. Either one.

Dick is still wearing his jockstrap but his erect cock creates a considerable bulge in the fabric. Goose licks the inside of his teeth. Dick is never not a perfect picture of a man, but like this, naked and – most importantly – Goose's, he's especially delectable.

Hands first, Dick crawls onto the bed, lithe like a tiger, and with a look that's equally as predatory. Goose won't be a sitting duck. He strikes, feathers aflurry, attacking the waistband of Dick's jockstrap and using it to swing himself behind Dick. He gets exactly one nip onto Dick's pretty backside before Dick is on him.

They wrestle and though Goose puts up a valiant effort, it ends the way it always ends: with Goose squawking in indignation, his neck pinned to the mattress and his tail in the air. And yeah, maybe Goose is doing it on purpose because he loves being manhandled like this, but let Dick think he got one over on him. At the very least he got a few nice scratches on him.

"Nice try, Goose, but when has that ever worked?"

Goose paddles his feet, nails catching on the blankets, and wiggles his tail back against Dick's cock. Fuck, but he wants this. And it seems like he's not the only one.

Dick relaxes his hold and runs his fingers through Goose's plumage instead. "Damn, Goose, I want you so bad."

The next instance, Dick is nuzzling Goose's neck and making Goose's tail feathers tingle. He extends his wings and presses them onto the bed on either side, stretching as far as he can. Dick inhales sharply, smoothing down his entire span, and Goose shivers.

He folds up his wings again with a snap because it's too much. He's already trembling from the overwhelming sensation and he can't handle any more.

Dick presses a kiss to Goose's back and gives him a firm stroke from head to tail. It makes pins and needles explode all across his body. Goose shudders and kicks his legs.

Dick's hands are warm on his thighs as he rubs his cock between them. Goose wiggles back against it.

"Ready to give it up like a good goose?" Dick asks, prodding Goose's vent with the tip of his cock and spreading pre-come around it.

Goose honks his consent. There's nothing else he could have said. He wants Dick too much; denying him would be denying himself.

Dick grips Goose's tail feathers and sighs out a breath as he sinks into him. Goose flaps his wings once and surrenders. The feel of Dick's cock rubbing over his own penis is amazing. So is the feel of Dick's fingers ruffling his feathers – for once not figuratively – as he plunges into him again and again.

Goose can't help the little squawks of pleasure that escape him. 

"Fuck, Goose, you feel so good."

Dick continues rocking into him, stroking his thumbs over Goose's plumage, and moaning his name. Heat thrums through Goose, so much of it that he's ready to molt right then and there. He's soaring high on the pleasure that Dick makes him feel and it's not unlike soaring through the air on a bright summer's day, when the sun is beating down from an endlessly blue sky.

Their lovemaking seems to stretch on forever, like the sky in Goose's mind, and he has no clear recollection of it ending, but when his conscious mind returns to him, he's lying on his back next to Dick, feet stretched toward the ceiling. Dick is curled around Goose, propped up on his elbow and smiling softly as he rubs Goose's breast. He appears to be half-asleep.

Goose twitches his leg and flicks his wings out to the side to bring awareness back into his limbs.

Dick smile widens as if he knew Goose was secretly flexing his muscles to show off how impressive they are. He runs a finger along Goose's beak. Goose would snap at him and break Dick's skin with his teeth if he could, but he couldn't move for the world. So instead, Goose shivers.

They stay like this for a few moments longer, content in their silence, knowing that once they broke it, the comfortable truce between them might easily shatter like a dropped mug. And Goose is not ready yet to deal with that mess.

He rolls off the bed and waddles toward the window leading to the fire escape. He needs a smoke, but Dick has made it abundantly clear in the past that he won't tolerate Goose smoking in the apartment. Goose picks his battles wisely and this one just ain't worth it.

With every step he becomes more aware of Dick's phantom presence, in him, on him, and it makes warmth pulse through his veins. He shakes himself violently, then undoes the locks on the window to jump outside. The air has cooled considerably since they returned from patrol, but it might just be Goose's perception.

He lights up a cigarette and inhales deeply.

The cover of darkness is not enough to hide Blüdhaven's ugliness. In part, it amplifies it. The garish neon lights of the casinos defy the darkness in the distance so that the sky above them is almost day-bright. Goose resents that kind of showiness. It's there that scum gather and crime manifests.

Goose takes another drag and lets go of his anger. He feels too good to keep a hold on it for more than a brief spike of annoyance. He should savor that while he can.

He flicks the finished butt into the street below and hops back into Dick's apartment, securing the window behind him.

Dick seems to have fallen asleep in the meantime. He's lying on his stomach, hands on either side of his pillow, and leg angled. He's beautiful like this.

Beautifully defenseless.

Goose sees a chance when it presents itself to him.

With a flap of his wings, he flies onto the bed, one step closer to his ultimate goal. He mounts Dick's gorgeous ass, its flesh firm but yielding beneath Goose's feet as he kneads it, balancing himself. He nips at Dick's back, and it's frustrating that he's so tall. That way Goose can't hold him down by his neck.

Whatever. This has never been an ideal world. Goose makes do the way he always does, not one to let anything ruin his moment of triumph.

Onto the best part, Goose thinks as he flutters his wings as he hunkers down to touch his cloaca to Dick's hole. A thrill shoots through Goose. This is it. Goose's penis springs forth from his vent, and his sperm splashes against Dick's skin.

Goose throws his head back and honks loudly. Let the whole neighborhood know that Goose just scored.

"Show-off," Dick huffs and pulls Goose toward him by his neck. "Can't let my guard down around you for a second, can I?"

Allowing himself be drawn into a hug, Goose retracts his penis with a self-satisfied flicker of his tail. The last thing he wants is for it to dry out and fall off. He intends to use it again. And soon.

For now, though, he's content to nestle against Dick, rest his head against Dick's shoulder, and let him scratch his plumage like the touch-starved individual he is. Goose is not above giving Dick the physical attention he craves. It's nice, after all, to be held like this.

Goose could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations! I take no criticism. :D


End file.
